


We Are The Lonesome Kings

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Assassin Akabane Karma, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Criminal Masterminds, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Akabane Karma, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Thrown into a juvenile prison for a crime he didn't commit, 17-year-old Gakushuu Asano must learn quickly how to blend in with the crowd of monsters he's found himself in.and somehow, he must avoid the peering eyes of this prison's king, Karma Akabane, a genius with eyes so dark and guiltless even Gakushuu can't stare into them for long periods of time.but while they're sizing each other up...they take a strange liking to each other.





	1. New Home

'King's Cross Prison For Delinquent Children' was a well-known facility amongst the people, and not for very happy reasons either. It was where they sent you when they really didn't know what else to do with you, either because you were too young to be locked in an adult prison or because someone paid good money to have you put in a place you couldn't escape from.

actually, escaping was the easy part, it was getting anywhere that was hard.

the place was surrounded by high-tech 20-foot electric fencing and the floor was cement as far as the eye could see...

and besides that, the prison had a limit of 100 people, all of which the staff knew by name, and it wasn't as if the prison's top priority was privacy.

every staff member from guard to kitchen staff was meant to memorize every single prisoner's file, if they couldn't recite every crime committed backward and forwards they wouldn't be hired.

the cut-off age was 25. if you were over 25 you couldn't be admitted to the prison, and if you turned 25 while admitted there you'd be moved to an adult prison...

A certain Gakushuu Asano would have really admired the system...

if he hadn't been shoved into it.

"Surely you must understand, I'm innocent!" he hissed as he was shoved towards what he'd been informed would now be his home.

the guard behind him just sighed. "listen, kid," the man said tiredly, "they don't pay me to decide whether you're guilty or not. you have a 50-year sentence, yeah? Parol's coming up, keep with good behavior and maybe we can lessen it to 20."

Gakushuu's eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth in anger. "20 years? I didn't do anything!"

the man huffed. "jeez, they don't pay me enough for this..." he grumbled, and with that, Gakushuu was shoved unceremoniously into a cell.

his handcuffs were being undone as he struggled to right himself, but before he could say or do anything but whirl around to yell his defense...

the door slammed in his face.

he cursed under his breath, going to straighten his tie...

oh, right.

he didn't have one anymore.

rage tightened in his gut, but before he could do much of anything, he heard an amused chuckle from behind him.

he had a roommate, it seemed.

he whirled back around, steeling his nerves so he didn't look as afraid as he felt. he was greeted by the sight of a short brunette, only looking to be sixteen or so, with striking green eyes and a lit cigarette dangling from between smiling lips. 

Gakushuu tensed, eyeing the new face warily. 

there was a long angry-looking scar running all the way from the kid's eye- which Gakushuu now realized was milky and unfocused in a way that could only mean blindness- down to his collarbone, which was exposed by a low, red, long-sleeved V-neck, the same kind of shirt Gakushuu had been forced into upon arrival.

and of course, resting on his opposite collarbone was the tattoo every prisoner in this place was supposed to have, the same symbol on every guard's uniform and every sign leading to the place from the outside.

the tattoo was of a black jagged looking crown with a vicious-looking red X over it, it was supposed to insinuate that whoever wore it had fallen from grace.

Gakushuu was scheduled to get his own tattoo the following Wednesday.

the boy in front of him saw where his eyes had landed and grinned even wider. "y'know, if you get let out on parol you have the choice to get this baby lasered off..." he drawled, chuckling as Gakushuu only tensed up even more.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything! not now when I've been such a good boy..." he purred. "my sentence is almost up and I'm the best behaved in the whole prison, it would be stupid of me to do anything now, wouldn't you agree?"

though Gakushuu didn't quite trust the low rumble in his voice, he supposed that could have very well been from the cancer stick he had in his mouth, and what he said was rational...

so he very slowly relaxed, moving to carefully sit on the unoccupied bed.

"didn't think you were allowed to smoke here..." he decided to say eventually.

the boy laughed, smoke spilling lazily from his lips as he did.

"you're not. but, the guards don't bust us for contraband and we don't try to escape, it's an unspoken deal of sorts," he said, running a hand lazily through curly brown locks.

Gakushuu could tell already that this boy had a very lax nature, the way he leaned leisurely against his bed showing no tenseness at all...

how had someone so relaxed looking end up with that scar- end up in here?

"you... you didn't do it did you?" a self-assured but solemn voice broke him from his thoughts.

it was more a statement than a question, and he sighed. "no. I didn't."

the boy only hummed. "I could tell. you look too confused, too... well, you don't have the expression of a murderer, that's for damn sure."

at this, Gakushuu cringed. "word travels fast around here, then." he murmured. the boy hummed again. "well anyway, I would wipe that innocent look off of your face, you won't last a day here otherwise."

Gakushuu ground his teeth. "I won't need to. I'm getting out."

the other just snorted. "good fucking luck with that, mate," he muttered, lifting his cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply.

he exhaled slowly before continuing. "there's only one person in this whole place who knows the way out, and somthin' tells me he won't be too keen to help you."

Gakushuu's eyes went wide. "do you mean to tell me that someone- a prisoner no less- knows an escape route and hasn't used it!? why?"

the boy rolled his eyes. "the same reason you don't switch schools you valedictorian looking fuck. He's royalty here and he enjoys it, there's no reason for him to leave. he knows a way out that even the guards don't know, that's why we get away with so much, they don't want him telling people how to get out." the boy sneered in a dull tone. 

Gakushuu bit his lip in thought. maybe he could get this guy to tell him how to get out? Gakushuu had a talent for manipulation... 

"who? what's his name?"

the green-eyed boy took a long, slow drag from his soul-sucking stick.

"...I'd usually make you pay me for info, but seeing as you're new and I'm almost home free anyway, I might as well indulge you. his name is Karma Akabane, the evil genius of King's Cross."

Gakushuu snorted. evil genius? in a place like this?

green eyes examined him closely. "you look like a smart guy carrot top, but I would strongly suggest you don't go anywhere near him or his gang. he and his second in command are bad news, there's no way you can get either of them to spill the beans."

Gakushuu's eyes widened in excitement. "second in command?"

this would be easier than he thought!

the boy sighed, it was clear Gakushuu wouldn't see reason.

"whatever, your safety isn't my business. do whatcha want...."

"But seriously, don't go near Karma, I'm warning you."

Gakushuu...

didn't hear him over the buzzing of plans in his head.

but little did he know...

he'd very soon wish he'd listened.


	2. All Hail The King!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... it's been a minute.
> 
> I'm back now though, with the stupidly genius boys you've all been thirsting for.
> 
> Enjoy~

Gakushuu was let out of his cell the next morning, under instruction to shadow his cellmate until he got used to the place. His cellmate's name was P.J, he found out, and P.J was very much a 'you mind your business, I'll mind mine' kinda guy.

That wasn't to say he was useless, however.

he seemed to know everything about everything, something Gakushuu could very much use.

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Gakushuu as he followed the other boy down the long corridor. P.J merely hummed. "Just to the Common room." He responded. Gakushuu's eyes narrowed. "Common room? What is this, a school?" he scoffed.

P.J snickered. "This isn't your typical prison. It's actually kind of nice here..."

Before he could ask the other to elaborate, they rounded the corner and he saw exactly what he meant.

Gakushuu's jaw dropped and he froze in place.

this... this looked nothing like a prison.

Soft crimson carpet lined the floor, white beanbags, and tables scattered the space around. Kids you would never guess to be criminals just laying around, napping or playing cards or talking.

this...

P.J smirked at his befuddled expression and chuckled a little. "Welcome to Kings Cross, where the most dangerous kid criminals are brought."

Gakushuu blinked. Once. Twice.

the sound he made was something between actual speech and a dolphin call, which only made P.J laugh harder.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, P.J just walked away.

"wh- hey!" Gakushuu stammered, "where are you going??" 

P.J sighed. "to take a nap. You don't need to follow me everywhere you know, go socialize..."

he paused.

"or are you frightened of interacting with criminals?"

Gakushuu flushed. 

"That isn't it!"

but P.J just smirked. he had him, and they both knew it. Gakushuu snarled, clenching his fist. "Fine." he growled lowly, and P.J laughed, not uttering a word as he turned back around. Gakushuu watched the boy stride over to a bean bag and drop into it, perfectly in his element. 

Gakushuu slowly did the same, moving warily to one of the tables and taking a seat. Now that he was closer, he could see that the tables and chairs were chained to the floor. a safety measure, no doubt. he wouldn't be using a table to escape anyway.

He looked around. a high, arcing window separated him from the outside, dangling what he couldn't have right in his face. he tsked. he'd be out there. soon. he swore it.

"Ah, drooling over the king's throne, eh? been there, buddy."

Gakushuu flinched heavily, whipping his head to the side. a man had made his home in the seat next to him, eyebrow arched, lopsided smile widening. "Whoa there, calm down buddy," he chuckled, leaning back. the movement of prominent muscles did little to ease Gakushuu's tension, and he cursed himself for not sensing the man's approach. 

he looked to be in his early twenties, well built too.

dangerous looking. 

He cleared his throat, intent on not showing weakness. "What do you mean throne?" he hurried to ask.

the other snorted. "The window sill. it's where Karma sits. It's his throne." 

Gakushuu blinked. "he sits up there?" "yes sir," the man responded, "always a showman that one. showing off everything he can give us but won't. eh, I'm not one to complain though. this is a pretty chill place."

the man leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms above his head. Gakushuu gulped as muscles rippled. 

still, though, this man seemed to give out information pretty freely, and that's exactly what he needed right now. 

"so this Karma guy," he started, "who is he exactly? I was told he's a king of sorts here."

the man huffed a little. "there's no 'of sorts' about it friend. cross him, you end up with scars like these."

as he said this, he lifted up the side of his red jumper, and Gakushuu nearly choked. it looked like the guy had been attacked by a fucking bear! scars almost claw-like decorated his lower ribcage in a grizzly manner, thick and angry looking. "He did that to you?" he wheezed out.

The man barked out a laugh. "who, Karma? Nah, man..." Just as he started to sigh in relief the man continued, "His right hand did this. couldn't face Karma in a million years." 

it was spoken so nonchalantly Gakushuu almost thought he misheard him. he re-evaluated the man sat before him. maybe he was weaker than he thought? but no, the man was ripped, and he had the eyes of someone who knew what he was doing, so how...

"weirdest part is," the man interrupted his thoughts, "I don't even think the kid had a weapon. shattered my pride it did, kid's tiny! but whatever I did i just couldn't hit 'im. and for the love of it all I don't remember him hitting me. one moment, I was throwing a punch, next..." he trailed off.

"Next I was on the ground, lookin' up at the little monster. before I blacked out just remember thinkin' like- his expression was so... empty. also his hand was covered in blood, so I can only assume he did that without a weapon." 

Gakushuu stared blankly at the scars before him. that was done with just a single hand!? "who..." he whispered absently. "who the fuck are these guys?"

the man's eyes sparkled. "They're assassins," he answered simply. despite himself, Gakushuu felt like his blood was freezing in his veins... it seemed like he underestimated the situation just a little. He wasn't dealing with dumb thugs. he was dealing with assassins now. simple tactics wouldn't work, he could see that now. he felt ridiculous for assuming he could accomplish this easily.

"do you see it now kid?"

Gakushuu's eyes snapped back up to meet the man's. he leaned closer, his eyes intense. "A friendly piece of advice from someone who's lived it. I saw the way you were lookin' around at everything. don't try it. It's not worth it. just live out your sentence peacefully."

Gakushuu could only stare, mouth slightly ajar. he could feel nervous sweat forming, and he swallowed slightly. for the first time since he got here, real stinging fear penetrated his heart.

the stranger stared for a second longer before nodding, standing up, and casually striding away.


	3. Let The Game Begin

Soft, eerie whistling echoed the hollow space, the only other sound being the gentle clink of a coin toss.

But that was how it had always been, hadn't it? a coin toss. the erratic roll of a dice, the flutter of a raven's bloody wings...

a wicked grin as the noise, quiet as it was, stopped abruptly. 

"Do you remember everything?"

silence, a hum, smooth as silk. not nervous anymore. "Yeah." eyelids flutter, he traces the X of his tattoo, over and over.

an X for the life they could have had. an X for the memories they'd rather forget. an X for the emptiness. an X for their fall from grace...

but that was just a lie. grace... it only applied to them in the form of fluidity. fluidity... like venom. they were venomous. 

poison swamped their veins.

"leisure is a funny word." an admission, quiet, and he smiled, closing his eyes and nodding in the darkness.

"It is..."

"...shall we go?"

"Okay... Let the game begin."

His eyes flash like golden coins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think i need to merge the first chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> how's that for an intro? good? bad? tell me below. I promise the following chapters will be longer, this was more like an extended summery~


End file.
